


Lullaby Magic

by SSAHotchsWife



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Love Confessions, Loving Sex, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Singing, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fem! reader, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAHotchsWife/pseuds/SSAHotchsWife
Summary: On the plane ride back from a case, Aaron gets a call that his son can't sleep. Jack asks the reader to sing to him over the phone, which forces Aaron to confront his feelings for her.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Lullaby Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous request from my tumblr (ssahotchswife). Lyrics used are from James Taylor's "You Can Close Your Eyes", which was a song my mom used to sing to help me sleep. I really hope you enjoy this one!

Cases with kids usually meant a quiet plane ride home, with everyone either staring pensively at a book that they weren’t reading or pretending to sleep. Even this case, which had ended about as well as it could have with the missing child victims being returned to their parents, had the entire team flying back from Washington in silence. The only noise anyone had made in the last two hours was Morgan complaining that he’d left his favorite pen at the precinct. He’d gotten a chuckle from everyone, but not much more than that.

At this point, with almost an hour left on the plane, nearly everyone was asleep already. Reid had wound up on the couch, feet rested on Emily’s lap who lay with her head lolled back and her mouth wide open. JJ and Morgan were each curled up in the chairs at the back of the plane, and Rossi who was the first to fall asleep had done so in the recliner across from the couch. The only ones left awake still were you and Aaron, who was deeply engrossed in the report in front of him.

The circles under his eyes were getting darker. Ever since Haley’s death, you’d noticed Aaron stretching himself too thin trying to be everywhere at once. He gave everything of himself at home to Jack, and then he’d get to work and give everything he had there as well. You wished there was anything you could do for him, anyway you could help him. Watching Jack whenever Aaron needed someone had been a way for you to offer your support when he had non-work-related commitments. You loved Jack, that kid was sunshine’s physical embodiment, and any time you were able to have with him you were grateful for. Especially because you knew it was helping Aaron. You loved him too, your unit chief, but that was a little more complicated.

“Getting a lot of reading done?” You blinked up then at Aaron, who smiled slightly and nodded at the book in your hand. You’d been on the same page of Sylvia Plath’s _The Bell Jar_ for about an hour now.

“Too much up here,” You smiled, pointing to your temple. “You talk to Jack?”

“No,” He said, the smile disappearing from his face. You frowned, knowing how guilty Aaron felt not being able to be with Jack because of the job. “When I called Jessica before we left Jack had already gone to bed, I didn’t want to wake him.”

“I’m sorry,” You said quietly. “I know how much it means to you to say goodnight to him.” He held your gaze, sending goosebumps up your back.

“I’ll let you get back to your book,” Aaron said, looking down at his report once more.

With his eyes off you, you took the time to study him. The low slope of his nose, his beautiful dark eyes, the stubble beginning to grow on his jaw. You squeezed your thighs together to push away the ghost of a feeling of the stubble on his jaw dragging across the soft skin of your inner thighs.

Three years, twenty-seven days, seven hours, and thirteen minutes. That’s how long you’d worked with Aaron Hotchner. Subtract a day or so from that and you’d get how long you had loved him. Even from your interview for the BAU you’d known you were going to fall in love with Aaron, he was smart, driven, focused, handsome as all hell, and kind. It was obvious he didn’t feel the same, whether because he was your boss, or because he saw you more as a kid to protect you weren’t sure, but he had always kept you at a professional distance. A twenty-or-so-year age gap was something that most people would find daunting, but it had never bothered you.

You’d almost made a move once; it was late and you were watching Jack while Aaron had a late meeting with the director. When he came home, exhausted and in desperate need of some TLC, you’d rubbed his shoulders after telling him that your sister, who is a masseuse, taught you how to do it properly. You’d come so close to kissing him, but he yawned and you realized it would be selfish to use that opportunity for yourself rather than letting him be taken care of.

Aaron’s phone rang out into the quiet plane then, pulling your focus from your daydreaming as he frowned down at the screen.

“Jessica?” He asked quietly, trying not to wake everyone. “Is everything alright?”

You could hear her talk on the other line, but you couldn’t make out exactly what she was saying. Anxiety filled you at the thought that something could be wrong with Jack.

“Hey, buddy,” Aaron said, glancing up at you. “Why aren’t you sleeping?” You smiled slightly at the sound of his little voice coming through the speaker. “I would read you a book if I had one with me, right now. Well, I can ask her, but if she doesn’t want to you still have to go to bed.” Aaron eyed you warily, pulling the phone away from himself.

“Everything okay?” You asked.

“Yeah,” He sighed. “Jack is having some trouble sleeping.”

“Poor guy,” You said. “I wish I could help.”

“Funny you should mention that,” He said, handing the phone over to you. “He wants to ask you something.” You widened your eyes slightly as you took Aaron’s cellphone from him.

“Hey, Jack,” You said, putting the phone to your ear. “What’s going on, sweetie?”

“Um, (y/n), d-do you think you could sing me that song again?” Your heart swelled painfully at his little voice, and the sweet request he had for you. Aaron’s eyes were trained on you anxiously. Last week when Aaron had a dentist appointment at the place that stayed open late for people who worked day shifts, you had watched Jack. He was having trouble sleeping then too, so you’d sung him a song that your mother had always sung for you when you were little.

“Of course I can, baby,” You said, smiling as Aaron’s expression softened. “Are you all snuggled into your blankets?”

“Yeah,” You could tell he was smiling through the phone.

“Okay,” You said, taking in a deep breath. Quickly, you glanced around the plane, Morgan, JJ, Reid, Emily had blinked their eyes open at some point and were now joining Aaron in waiting for you to sing to Jack. Feeling yourself blush furiously, you cleared your throat slightly and began to sing the James Taylor song that was as familiar to you as your own name. “ _Well the Sun is surely sinking down, but the Moon is slowly rising. So this old world must still be spinning around, and I still love you.”_

Aaron was looking at you with such a strange expression on his face you almost faltered. You had never seen him look at you like this, it was odd to think he had expressions that were foreign to you considering how well you knew him.

“ _So close your eyes, you can close your eyes it’s alright. I don’t know no love songs, and I can’t sing the blues anymore,_ ” You sang the chorus softly. “ _But I can sing this song, and you can sing this song when I’m gone._ ”

Emily smiled at you as you glanced at her, her eyes soft and kind in a way you didn’t see very often. In fact, as you looked around the plane everyone was looking wistfully at you, well almost everyone. Aaron still had his unreadable face fixed at you. You avoided his eyes.

“ _It won’t be long before another day, we’re gonna have a good time. And no one’s gonna take that time away, and you can stay as long as you like,”_ You repeated the chorus one more time and from the heavy breathing on the other side of the line, you knew Jack was asleep.

“He’s out,” Jessica said as the door closed quietly in the background.

“Oh good,” You sighed. “I’ll hand you back to Aaron.”

“Hey, Jess,” Aaron said, standing from his spot across from you at the table and walking back towards the bathroom for privacy.

“You wanna sing us a little lullaby?” Morgan grinned at you.

“Oh go to bed,” You said, slinking down in your seat in embarrassment as Morgan laughed.

While Aaron spoke with Jessica you returned to your book and continued to pretend to read, but all you could really focus on was Aaron. Why had he been looking at you like that? You hoped he wasn’t upset that you were singing to Jack and calling him pet-names, you knew those things could be sensitive for someone who’s been through the trauma that Aaron went through in losing Haley. It couldn’t have been that, not when Jack asked for you himself, and you had always called Jack by pet-names, ever since you’d met, even when Haley was still alive.

He returned soon after, sliding back into the chair across from you. Even as you tried to avoid his eyes and pretended to read your book, the weight of his stare was heavy on your skin. Finally, you flicked your eyes up to him.

“Thank you,” Aaron said quietly.

“Oh, it was nothing,” You said. “James Taylor could soothe anyone.”

“I mean it, (y/n),” He said, looking deep in your eyes. “Thank you. You’re very good to my son and I’m grateful for it, so is he, Jack loves you.” Aaron smiled and it nearly tore you in two. Hearing him say his son loved you and that he was happy about it was better than any gift you could have ever received.

“I love him too,” You said, attempting to appear more casual than you were. “So much so that I sang in front of everyone.” You chuckled.

“Well, I appreciate it,” Aaron said.

You smiled at him and returned your eyes to your book, hoping to distract yourself from how much you want to leap over the table and into Aaron’s lap to kiss him. His eyes remained on you, that familiar burn in your skin waned, now used to the heat of his gaze searing into you. The rest of the plane ride felt torturously long, all you wanted to do was to get back to Quantico so you could hop on the train and go home to cry about how much you wanted Aaron Hotchner. When the plane finally taxied into the runway you were so relieved you could have jumped from the emergency exit right then and there.

It was late enough when you returned that no one started feeling anyone out for going to the bars for a drink, you were glad for it. You loved going out with your friends, but it had already been a long night and if you were honest fantasizing about a life with Aaron on the plane had taken any oomph you had left and tossed it in the trash.

“Did you drive today?” A familiar voice asked behind you as you stuffed your things in your bag at your desk.

“Uh, no I took the train,” You said, turning around to see Aaron standing there, coat slung over his arm and bag in his hand.

“Let me drive you home,” He said. When you opened your mouth to decline, he cut you off. “Please, (y/n), it’s the least I can do, and I want to be sure you get home safe.”

“Okay,” You finally conceded. “Thanks.”

You walked with Aaron in silence down to the parking garage, having said goodbye to everyone upstairs. His car was in the spot where he always parked it, making you smile a little. When he opened the door for you and shut it after he was sure you were completely in, your heart rate picked up erratically. It was all so natural, and domestic, for him to be so automatic about holding the door open for you.

As he drove you stared at Aaron’s hands, the steering wheel crushed in his firm grip, and tried not to picture your thighs being gripped by them. It didn’t work, you pictured it anyway.

“Why James Taylor?” He asked softly as you neared your apartment building.

“Hm?” You asked, looking back up to his face. “Oh, the song?” He nodded. “My mom used to sing it to my sister and me when we were little girls. She’d sit on the floor of my room and rock us back and forth and sing that song over and over. I swear one of the first memories I have is sitting with her and listening to her sing James Taylor.”

“Jack talked nonstop about it last time you sang it for him,” Aaron said with a small smile. “I think it’s his favorite song. No matter how many Beatles songs I play now he always asks for 'the (y/n) song’.” You willed yourself not to cry at that. This sweet little boy that you loved so much had picked his favorite song because you sang it to him one night when he couldn’t sleep.

After a few more minutes the car pulled up outside of your building and you felt disappointment well up inside you. More than anything you wanted to invite Aaron up, you wanted to kiss him and hold him and make love to him, but he had that beautiful boy to get home to, and he probably didn’t want you anyway.

“We’re here,” He sighed, putting the car in park and turning to you.

“Yeah,” You breathed out. “Give Jack a kiss for me when you get home.”

“He’s at Jessica’s,” Aaron said. “I’m going to let him sleep there for the night, I’d rather not wake him if he’s already had issues tonight.”

You furrowed your brow and looked down at where your hands rested on the center counsel between you and Aaron.

“(Y/n),” Aaron said quietly. Your breath caught in your throat as he placed his hand on your cheek and tilted your head up to look at him. “I realized something tonight, while you were singing my son to sleep.”

“What did you realize?” You asked nervously.

“I realized how much you love Jack,” He said. “And how much I love you.” You had to have heard him wrong, there was no way in hell he just said what you’d thought he said. “I love you, (y/n).” He said again.

Before you could respond, Aaron leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours gently, kissing you softly.

“And maybe I shouldn’t,” He murmured against your lips. “You’re young and beautiful and I’m your boss, but I’ve tried to make myself stop loving you for too long now.”

“How long?” You asked, pulling back from him, eyes wide with wonder.

“How long have you worked at BAU?”

“Three years, twenty-seven days, nine hours, and several minutes,” You said breathlessly.

“Well, then I suppose that long,” Aaron said with a small smile.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I’m your boss, (y/n),” He said. “I couldn’t exactly profess my undying love over coffee in the bureau.” Aaron huffed out a laugh.

“Why are you telling me now?”

“Watching you sing to Jack and seeing how much you love him, I thought, maybe you might –”

“Love you too?” Pink tinged Aaron’s cheeks and the tops of his ears at your question, it was all you could do not to kiss him again and again.

“It was a long shot, I guess,” He sighed. “I mean, I’m a lot older than you, and I’m your boss, and you are –”

“So desperately in love with you, Aaron,” His eyes widened in surprise. “I guess I’m a better actor than I thought if you really didn’t know.” You smiled then, leaning in to kiss him and laughing as you both tried to get as close as you could in the car.

“I don’t think this car is going to be very conducive to what I want to do with you tonight,” Aaron smiled, and you felt a shiver run deep through you at the meaning of his words.

“Let’s go upstairs,” You whispered.

Aaron held your hand tightly as you guided him up the stairs of your apartment building, the heavy pressure of it reassuring you that he was really there. Your hand trembled as you unlocked the door to your apartment, pulling Aaron in behind you. It was strange to see him standing in your tiny apartment. You genuinely had no idea how you’d gotten to this point, one minute you were pining after Aaron in his car, and the next he was professing his love for you and was now in your house.

“Can I get you anything?” You asked, dropping your bag on the table, looking everywhere but at him. “I have beer, wine, whiskey.” You trailed off as you opened the fridge, staring into it aimlessly.

“I only want you,” Aaron said quietly, coming up behind you and wrapping his arms around you. His lips were hot as he placed small, delicate kisses on your neck, the sensation tickling and buzzing in your core.

Feeling brave, you closed the fridge and turned in his arms, looking up into his soft, dark eyes. You melted. Any fear or reservations you might have had disappeared the instant you saw his sweet face staring down at you. Your hands came to rest on his chest, feeling the even breaths that lay beneath his skin. He was so alive and warm and wonderful, you wanted him in every way imaginable; body and soul.

When he kissed you, you saw stars. Aaron’s kiss was taking, all-consuming, as he sucked every breath from your lips. His thumbs stroked gently against the exposed skin of your hips where his hands were firmly placed. Slowly, you moved Aaron backward, walking the two of you into your bedroom as you kissed. You wanted to slow this moment down and live in it forever, the surreal and intense first feeling of Aaron against your body. But then his hands began to push your shirt up to remove it and you were positive that this was the moment you should live in forever.

“So beautiful,” He whispered, looking down at your body. It was almost too intimate, and you had the urge to cover yourself with your hands, but Aaron leaned over then and began kissing his way down your body. “So incredibly beautiful,” Aaron murmured against your skin as he kissed your collarbone. He gently guided you down to sit on the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of you.

Goosebumps rose on your skin as his hands slid across your ribs to your back to unclasp your bra and slide it down your arms. The cold air and your arousal worked together to cause your nipples to harden almost instantly after Aaron slipped your bra off. A breath puffed out of you as Aaron’s hand slid across your ribs once more, gliding up to cup the soft flesh of your breasts. 

“Aaron,” You gasped quietly as he pinched your hard nipples between his fingers. His eyes flicked up to yours briefly before returning to your breasts, his tongue flicking out to circle the hardened tip of your nipple.

A groan shuddered out of you as he sucked your nipple into his mouth tightly, using his tongue and his teeth to stimulate you deliciously. Every scrape of his teeth against the sensitive peak sending zing after zing of pleasure to your already wet center. Your other nipple, now feeling neglected, received the same treatment from Aaron, leaving you a panting mess under his hands.

Satisfied with your breasts, Aaron began peppering small kisses down your ribcage and your stomach, his hand gently pushing you back to lay on the bed. You let out a shaky breath as he unbuttoned and unzipped your pants, tugging them along with your panties down your legs. Leaned up on your elbow, you watched Aaron drape your right leg over his shoulder gracefully, trailing feather-lite kisses along your inner thigh. You were right, the scrape of his stubble against your thighs was enough to shatter you.

“So wet for me already,” Aaron said as he used his thumb to separate the lips of your pussy.

His finger was gentle, but firm, as he traced the lines of your aching core, landing on the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of your thighs. His thumb drew slow circles around your clit, your breath panted out of you at his touch. When he placed a hot kiss to your pussy, you moaned loudly, fisting your hands in the quilt beneath you.

“Aaron, god,” You moaned as he licked the length of your slit.

“You’re delicious,” Aaron purred against you.

Slowly, his first two fingers pressed into your tight hole and he began to pump them in and out, curling them slightly to brush that ever sensitive spot deep within you. Moans flew out of you left and right as Aaron fucked you with his fingers, his mouth replacing his thumb on your clit. When his teeth dragged across your clit, your hips bucked up off the bed as your orgasm slammed into you.

“Oh, Aaron,” You moaned.

He pressed another kiss to your sensitive pussy before retreating back from you to remove his own clothes. The breath was sucked from your lungs at the sight of him exposed before you. Long had you fantasized about his naked form, but your imagination had not done him justice. Every soft curve, and define muscle rippled with his actions as he stepped out of his pants and stood in his boxers.

“Take them off,” You said, your voice huskier than you had ever heard it. Aaron grinned at you, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear to pull them down. His erect cock sprung free, and your mouth flooded instantly. He was huge, easily bigger than any lover you’d had in the past. You wanted him, everywhere.

“We’ll get to that,” Aaron said darkly, watching you lick your lips in anticipation. “I can’t go another minute without burying myself in your tight little pussy.”

You sat up quickly, grabbing his hand and pulling him over you, his words springing you into action. As much as he said he needed to be inside you, you were sure you needed him more. The glide of his naked skin against yours only increased your anticipation. Aaron kissed you deeply then, and you felt the heavy weight of his erection pressed against you.

“Do you have a condom?” You whispered. Panic flashed in Aaron’s eyes at your question, that look an answer in and of itself. “Bathroom, first drawer under the sink.”

Aaron pushed himself off you quickly and practically ran to the bathroom to grab the condom. You giggled, watching him move with such speed that he typically kept for chasing unsubs. His cock was sheathed in the condom when he returned to the bedroom.

An unexpected squeal left your mouth as Aaron gripped your ankles and dragged you the end of the bed. His eyes found yours as he lined his cock up with your entrance, gaze never leaving yours as he pushed the entire length of himself into you.

“Fuck,” Aaron moaned, shifting his hips slightly, allowing you to adjust to the size of him. “Oh, (y/n), god you feel good.”

You could do little more than moan at his every tiny movement, and when he began to fuck you in earnest your moans grew louder.

The pace he set was bruising, you knew your entire lower half was going to be sore tomorrow. Aaron groaned with every sharp thrust into you, his hips slapping against yours. You could literally feel your orgasm creeping up on you, like a wave pulling back only to crash into the shore violently. When you came around his cock for the first time it was like you were taking your first breath. The world melted and exploded around you as Aaron thrust into you throughout your climax.

“Aaron,” You practically screamed. “Oh, fuck, Aaron.” You were near tears at the feel of him slamming into you over and over.

“Shit,” Aaron grunted out the curse. As his hips began to slow you knew his orgasm was quickly approaching. “(Y/n), god, yes.” After one more powerful thrust into you, his hips stilled.

Both of your breaths panted out of you, the sound filling the otherwise silent room. After a moment, Aaron gently released your legs and laid between them, still pressed into your sensitive sex. His head lay against your chest, breath hot against your skin, the heavy weight of him comforting and soothing. Your hand snaked up into his hair, caressing his head and letting the smooth strands slip through your fingers.

“I love you,” He whispered, pressing a kiss to the place where your neck met your shoulder. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I love _you_ ,” You said.

“Would you sing it for me, if I asked you to?” A lazy smile drifted onto your lips at his words.

“Only if you asked nicely,” You said, feeling him grin against your skin.

“Pretty please,” He murmured, kissing your neck once more. “Sing for me, love.”

“Okay,” You breathed.

Aaron snuggled in closer to you, his arms holding you tight against him as you began to sing. The song now feeling much more intimate than it had earlier in the evening, brought tears to your eyes and love to your heart as you sang softly for the man you loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
